


Keith's Trohpy

by ilovelocust



Series: Alpha Shiro/Alpha Keith [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Keith doesn't like one of the people Shiro has a meeting with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MillionHarry Asks: Keith leaves very obvious love bites (or just overly overly strong scent markings) before he knows shiro has a meeting with someone who keith doesn't like

“Owch! Keith, babe, not so hard.” Keith lifts his head from where he’d been using Shiro’s lower neck as a chew toy, “I’ve got a meeting in the morning,” He could already imagine all the polite coughs and averted eyes he’d get if he walked in with obvious bites. More rumors to swirl towards his parents about what an obviously bad influence his mate was on him. Like he needed another concerned calls about his future.

“I know,” Keith growls. Shiro narrows his eyes at him. Keith barely holds his gaze for three seconds before breaking contact with a sigh. He places a soft kiss on the flesh he’s been abusing. “I know, you don’t have to say it. She just gets under my skin.”

“She can only get under your skin if you let her,” Shiro reminds him, “Besides, I’m the one going into a meeting with her not you.”

“And?” Keith raises an eyebrow at him, “She’s a dick, and I hate her. She should remember the golden boy she’s so fond of is in my bed.”

“What am I some sort of trophy?” Shiro says with a mock gasp.

“Yes, you’re my trophy. My big hunky trophy, with great pecs.” Keith squeezes said pecks for emphasis.

Shiro grins, “Oh, I see how it is. You just want me for my body.”

Keith snorts, “Well it certainly wasn’t for your sense of humor.”

“You love my jokes!” Keith laughed at them and everything.

“There is only so much dark humor anyone can take Takashi.” Keith says poking him in the cheek.

“Dark humor is like food, not everybody gets it.” Shiro has to throw his arm up to block the incoming pillow Keith tries to smother him with.

“I’m so going to break up with you.”

“No you won’t. You’d miss my pecs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter drabble this time.


End file.
